For partially and completely edentulous patients who wear dentures, their oral soft tissues may change after functional and physiological stimuli. The dentures may become loosening due to insufficient adhesion. Clinically, a tissue conditioner is utilized at resin denture base for improving the adhesion of the denture and to reduce discomfort of the oral cavity.
The commercially available tissue conditioner usually comprises two parts, powder and liquid. The powder, without an initiator, is the essential polymer component in the tissue conditioner. The liquid usually comprises a plasticizer and a solvent. Because there are many types of plasticizer, the composition of the liquid is the major difference among different tissue conditioners.
Currently, in clinics, tissue conditioner usually faces a problem of rapid degradation of viscoelasticity, which results in high frequency of replacement. The degradation of viscoelasticity is due to the leaching of the plasticizer and solvent in the tissue conditioner. Therefore, a tissue conditioner which is durable and has stable viscoelasticity is required.